marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arnim Zola
For the character from 'Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., see Arnim Zola (Hardy series)'' '''Arnim Zola was a Nazi scientist working for HYDRA. Biography ''Captain America: First Vengeance As part of the Schutzstaffel (SS)'s Night of the Long Knives, Johann Schmidt assassinates Erst Kaufmann and seizes control of his weapons program. Schmidt and SS troops attack a SA Weapons Testing Ground where he finds and recruits advanced exo-skeleton Battle armor researcher Arnim Zola. Captain America: The First Avenger Arnim Zola was the Germany's top scientist that worked breifly for the SA. Then he was recruited by the SS officer Johann Schmidt (AKA, The Red Skull), to work and design weapons for him. Then, when HYDRA was organized he became second in command and personal scientist of Johann Schmidt. After HYDRA forces found the Tesseract, Schmidt asked Zola if he could study its power, and accidentaly he discovered how to transform its energy into advanced laser ammunitions and engines. He designed advanced weapons for HYDRA when they became separated from the Nazi-Germany. After the death of Bucky; who had previously been tortured and subjected to unknown experiments under Zola's subjugation, Arnim was captured by Captain America and the Howling Commandos and interrogated by Col. Chester Phillips. He told them everything he knew about HYDRA and revealed that Schmidt's plans were of world domination. Captain America: Super Soldier ''To be added ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''To be added Character traits Arnim Zola was recruited by Johann Schmidt because of his expertise in the fields of energy and applied mechanics. A scientific genius, Zola designed most of HYDRA's advanced weaponry, but his lack of morality led him to not really consider the goals his inventions would ultimately be used for. Seeing discovery as a goal unto itself, he was even willing to commit atrocities such as experimenting on prisoners of war. A small, weak man, he was fascinated Dr. Erskine's Super-Soldier research. Nonetheless, Zola was genuinely terrified by the Red Skull, once the warped extent of his global domination scheme become apparent. Zola hadn't really considered what Schmidt intended to do with all of the weapons he invented for him, and was stunned when Schmidt turned them on his former Nazi supporters. Even so, Zola continued to aid Schmidt out of fear, preferring to stay at his right hand instead of stand in his path and be crushed. Tellingly, after Zola's capture Col. Phillips accurately guessed that he didn't wholeheartedly support Schmidt and would be willing to collaborate, given that all previous members of HYDRA had committed suicide (with cyanide pills implanted in their teeth) rather than face capture. Relationships *Red Skull - Leader. *Captain America - Enemy. *Bucky Barnes - Captive and test subject, enemy. *Peggy Carter - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) - Toby Jones **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - Toby Jones *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' Trivia *The character's first appearance in the film is a close-up of his face on an old-style television screen, evoking his comic-book counterpart. *At 1:03:37 when Zola is gathering his papers to escape the factory, the blueprints for Dr Zola's android body can be seen in the film. Gallery ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' HYDRA.png|Johann Schmidt & Arnim Zola about to kill SS officers with HYDRA weapons. CATFA Zola.JPG|Zola in custody. Arnim.png|Zola in a destroyed HYDRA factory. 5987798766_de81da76ea.jpg|Zola's face on a monitor as a nod to his comic counterpart Dr. Zola Android Body Prints.JPG|Android Body Designs Captain_America__The_First_Avenger_mk_1_03_37.JPG ''Captain America: First Vengeance'' ZolaSchmidt.JPG|Zola meets Johann Schmidt. ZolaSchmidt2.JPG| ZolaSchmidt3.JPG| ZolaSchmidt4.JPG| ZolaSchmidt5.JPG| ZolaSchmidt6.JPG| Category:Captain America characters Category:HYDRA scientist Category:Villains Category:Inventors Category:Henchmen